


reunited

by cosmicoikawa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicoikawa/pseuds/cosmicoikawa
Summary: Keith loses his home, but finds a new one in the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerallura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=queerallura).



There were fiery pieces visible on the sky, getting bigger with every second. The sky looked like it was on fire, covered with all shades of red and orange. The ground was shaking and screams were breaking the sky. Keith was sitting on top of a hill with his telescope. He always wanted to see a meteor shower but not when it was about to destroy his home. He was walking around, the idea of dying like this ate at him and he felt sick. He low-key wanted to die but that was just low-key, he never actually wanted to leave this planet, he still had a friend to find and a life to live. His legs couldn't hold him up anymore so he laid down, tears slowly rolling down his cheek. Most people tried to get of the planet but Keith knew that wasn't an option for him. He could cope with leaving this place along with his home but watching it die would break him apart.

By now he could hear the large meteors, only a few minutes away. _I don't want to go. Please, anyone... I want to live my life! ___

"Keith! What do you think you're doing?" _That voice... ___

______ _ _

"Lance?" A hand gripped his wrist and pulled him up. In a second he was face to face with his childhood best friend. Someone he hasn't seen in so many years. Damn he missed those eyes.

______ _ _

"Please come with me Keith. We only have five minutes left!" Keith couldn't move his legs. "Keith please! Just trust me!"

______ _ _

He let himself be dragged away by the boy. He took Lance's hand in his with the excuse that his wrist hurt me. Well, that wasn't really a lie, his wrist burned, the feelings of the other boy's hand still lingering there. But now he held his hand and never wanted to let go of it. 

There was a spaceship parked on the hill. Lance and Keith ran into it and Lance took the wheel and drove away as soon as possible. He sped up a second after taking off, getting as far away from the planet.

They had just made it in time. After a minute the planet got hit and broke into a billion pieces. Keith felt like his heart was being stabbed. Tears ran down his face and he fell down, not being able to stand up anymore. There was a warm hand on his shoulder, it felt so comforting and familiar that Keith couldn't help but melt into the touch.

"I'm sorry Keith, I-"

"Where have you been all these years Lance? Everyone thought you died, including me, but here you are." his voice was sharp but still shaky. He forgot about the planet, eyes fixed on his old friend.

"I was here," he gestured at everything around him "in space. I met this genius, Pidge. They showed me around and with time, I built my own spaceship, the one we're in right now. I'm sorry I didn't come get you, but when I left I'm pretty sure you would be happy to see me dead." Keith chuckled at that, because it was partly true. Lance left their apartment in the middle of an argument, they had been on bad terms for a few weeks and that night it seemed like things got out of control. 

"I missed you." Keith whispered the words so Lance could barely hear them.

"What?"

"I missed you so much!" now those words were louder and both happy and and sad tears rolled down his cheeks. "I missed that beautiful smile and those breathtaking eyes," he ran his hand through Lance's hair, "and your soft hair and pretty much everything about you" he looked at him like he's never looked at anyone before and Lance, who was now sitting on the floor next to him, wrapped him arms around him and began to cry himself.

"Keith I truly am sorry, not a day went past without you appearing in my mind. I missed you more than anything and I wish I had the courage to come get you and we could run away together. But I guess now we don't really have a choice" he looked at the dead planet whose pieces were pretty much everywhere. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Probably not. But hey, I've got you now don't I?"

"Yeah, you got me. And this time, I'm not leaving." He cupped Keith's face and pressed his lips against the other's. Both of their faces were wet from all the crying but they both agreed that it was still the best thing they ever did.

Lance sat back at the pilot's seat and drove the spaceship away, ready to finally start living again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short but I still hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking about writing a multi-chapter klance fic maybe? 
> 
> It's basically Christmas here so to everyone that celebrates that, Merry Christmas!


End file.
